Werecat Lovers: Redone
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: The rewritten Were-cat Lovers! Harry had nowhere to go after the Dursleys kicked him out on Dumbledore's orders, While trying to somewhere Harry is attacked by a strange creature. Saved by a Shingami and her true gender now revealed, will Harry find Love that she has been looking for? Evil Dumbledore, Yamamoto, Central 46. CreatureFemHarry, CreatureAizen! Good Espada, Soul Society!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok I know I shouldn't be doing a new story but this Rewrite of Werecat Lovers wouldn't leave me alone. I've been looking for a good Werecat fanfic but haven't found any I like! So I decide to write one! The pairing is Aizen and FemHarry with a bit of a twist! Hit it Kon!

KON: Amalthea does not own harry potter or bleach! All she owns is female Harry, the twins and the Werecat forms! Vote in her poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories please! We are also looking for art work of the stories! (Serenity will be the girl but I need suggestions for her twin's name. It will be a boy!)

Ch.1

Harry sighed as he left the Dursleys with his trunk; they had finally kicked him out on Dumbledore's orders even though he had nowhere to go. Harry then began to lug his trunk to the woods in the park so he could stay in the abandoned tree house the other kids had built when he was a kid. Hedwig flew high above him so she could keep out of sight; Harry looked around the woods as he tried to remember the way when he heard something in the bushes…

The large cat like Demi-hollow watched his prey walk through the woods, the cat like creature could tell the child was a female underneath the layers of magic that hid her true gender and smirked. He then got ready to attack and leapt out of the bushes, the child was knocked down as he bit into the teen's shoulder.

Harry screamed as he was bitten by the strange creature and quickly punched it in the side of the head as it let go with a roar of pain, Harry then grabbed his wand and fired a cutting spell at the creature that dodged and ran into the forest. Harry then stood as he felt really weak and collapsed only to feel someone catch him, the last thing Harry saw was chocolate brown eyes and hair as he passed out…

Aizen caught the latest victim of the creature as he made sure the teen was still breathing, the fey-like teen gazed into his eyes with beautiful emerald eyes before passing out in pain. Aizen gently lifted the teen that was too light for their age and carried him to the abandoned tree house Aizen was using as a place to stay for now, He gently placed the teen on the futon then grabbed some clean rags and bandages so he could treat the wound. Aizen was gentle and careful as possible while cleaning the wound when he noticed the layers of magic on the teen were coming undone at an alarming pace, he backed away when the teen shot up and screamed in pain as the teen held his head.

Aizen then noticed the teen was getting slimmer by the second as his body developed soft feminine curves and features, the teen was then panting as the change finished and she looked down in shock as she growled out "Dumbledore has some explaining to do!"

Aizen politely coughed as the teen froze and looked up at him in fear; Aizen then grabbed the bandages and told her to hold still while he bandaged the wound she had received. Harry looked at the handsome young man as he bandaged her shoulder gently and she softly asked "Why did you help me?"

Aizen looked at her in surprise and replied "Why shouldn't I? You were attacked by the same creature I had been hunting but it got away while I helped you."

Harry then asked "What was that thing anyways?"

Aizen then told her about hollows and shingami then told her that she had been attacked by a Demi-hollow that had been created from the spirit of a wizard. Harry groaned and softly said "Great, now I'm being attacked by the spirits of the dead…"

Aizen looked confused but Harry sighed and said "You told me what wanted to know so it's only fair I tell you my story…"

Aizen listened in shock and amazement at what the teen had gone through because of her headmaster, after she finished her story Aizen told her that if she needed to escape, he was willing to help her out of the situation. Harry thanked him as she yawned and Aizen gently pushed her down on the bed and told her to sleep; she went to do so when she noticed there she was in the only bed. She blushed and asked where he was going to sleep, Aizen raised his eyebrow and told her he would just lean against the wall for the night. Harry shook her head and softly said with a bright red blush "we could share for tonight…I wouldn't mind."

Aizen smiled at her gently and nodded as she scooted over, he pulled off his shirt and jacket as he sat on the bed then he lay down at the same time as Harry. Aizen gently waited for the teen to fall asleep then went into a light sleep in case he had to protect himself and Harry…

The next morning…

Aizen yawned as he woke up from his sleep and went to sit up only to realize there was a weight on his chest, he lifted his head and nearly laughed at seeing Harry cuddled up to him with her head on his chest. He gently shook her uninjured shoulder and softly said "Harry-san, Harry-san! It's time to get up…"

Harry just gave a cute little moan and snuggled closer as Aizen looked amused until he felt her leg shift and rest just below a certain area no guy wants to be hit in. He tried to wake her up again and got a "Why can't you cook for once, aunt Petunia?"

Aizen sighed then eased out from under the teen's head and leg as she then rolled over and curled up into a little ball, Aizen had to admit she looked like an adorable kitten at that moment as he put his shirt and jacket on. He then left a note and headed out to do his rounds…

Later that night…

Aizen was nearly to the tree house when he heard Harry scream in fear and the roar of the Demi-hollow nearby, he raced towards the sound and caught the Demi hollow trying to enter the tree house. Suddenly the hollow stumbled backwards and tumbled to the ground as Harry fired a cutting curse at it, Aizen then attacked the creature and slashed its nearly completed mask in two. The Demi-hollow roared in fury as it faded into mid air while Aizen hurried to check on Harry, He found Harry in the furthest corner of the tree house where there was barely any moonlight, she was shaking and rubbing her injured shoulder in pain as he approached and asked if she was ok.

She shook her head and said "Something's wrong with me! The moonlight makes me feel like I'm burning up…"

Aizen looked outside at the large full moon and noticed it was creeping in Harry's corner to brighten the whole tree house; he turned to her as she hissed like a cat in pain and noticed her ears changing shape. Aizen looked on in shock as she suddenly yowled like a large cat while writhing on the floor, the moon light had filled the corner with light and Harry was changing at a rapid pace into a large black Pantheress. Aizen was in shock as he had never seen anything like this before and quickly moved slowly and gently towards the now completely changed teen, she was trying to shrink into the corner as she shook her head furiously. Aizen stopped about a foot away when she suddenly stopped shaking her head and shying away, she then looked up and he gasped as he was suddenly tackled to the floor by the panther.

Aizen gazed into her eyes that held very little recognition and had a feral gleam to them as she lowered her head and sniffed his clothes, Aizen kept still as the large female panther then placed a paw on each on his shoulders and began sniffing his face. He thought she had lost her mind in the change as she then began pawing at his clothes with a large paw while growling, he then waited for his chance and rolled the best he could to pin the large cat under him. She yowled angrily and fought the best she could but Aizen was sitting on her back as he pinned her head down the best he could, they fought for a good ten minutes when the Panther suddenly calmed down underneath him. He gingerly let the panther up as he hoped Harry had regained control, suddenly he was pinned up against the wall by the panther who stared into his eyes then opened her mouth as she lowered her head towards his neck.

Thinking it was the end for him as he closed his eyes only to feel a rough tongue lick his face, he opened his eyes as the panther purred in his ear and placed its fangs against the crook of his neck and bit down hard suddenly. Aizen gasped as heat filled his body and made him nearly pass out from the pain he was in as he slid to the floor, he groaned as the heat died and went to stand up only to realize he was comfortably on all fours. He looked down and saw pure white panther paws where his hand should have been causing him to yowl in shock; he then turned in a circle and saw he had been changed into a handsome white panther.

Aizen then felt Harry rubbing up against him as her scent filled his sensitive nose; needless to say, he lost control of his human mind as he realized she was in heat a few seconds too late. The two panthers then mated late into the night as they yowled in pleasure…

The next night…

Aizen woke around 10 at night in his panther form as he tried desperately to remember what happened, he heard a low moan beside him causing the memories to come back as he paled under his fur. He then looked at Harry and nuzzled her awake as he asked if she was ok, Harry blinked up at him as she tried to remember what happened after the pain she had been in and then shot up. She looked at her body in shock as the events of the last night and all day before they fell asleep, came back full force. Harry whimpered as she said "Oh god…"

Aizen nuzzled her sadly as she began to cry and softly said "Harry-san…I'm not going to leave you after what happened…I should have been stronger in resisting."

Harry looked up at him in surprise and said softly "But you'll have to leave once your mission is over though…"

"That's true but that is not for another month or two…we'll figure things out when that time comes."

Harry gave him a grateful look as he then got her to lie down and he lay beside her, he then began to groom behind her ears causing the Black Panther to purr happily. Aizen then nuzzled her and told her to sleep while he kept watch, Harry nodded and then laid her head down as she went back to sleep…

The next two weeks were strange to say the least, Aizen found he could transform into either form at any time during the day but at night he was stuck in animal form. Harry had the worst end of the stick…she was trapped day and night for some reason and they couldn't figure out why. Aizen watched his mate prowl around the tree house as she was a little agitated for some reason, he sighed with a smile at the last two weeks and he had grown very much attached to the Black Panther and knew he was probably in love…

Three weeks later…

Aizen sighed as his mate watched from the tree house; he took one look of longing and then walked into the gate that would take him to Soul Society. Harry watched her mate leave sadly then turned and wandered back into the tree house to rest. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her body but it kept telling to her stay in their "Den" as they called the tree house, she sighed as she lay on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Ten weeks later…

Harry groaned as her cubs kicked her in the ribs yet again, she had gotten a message from Sousuke to be ready to leave the safety of their den from a hollow. She paced as she waited for the moon to rise, her swollen belly and teats were aching but she knew she had to be ready to leave…

Ulquiorra stepped out into the wooden tree house and was pinned to the ground by a large Black Panther, she growled at him as he lay on the floor to let her get his scent and then held up a piece of cloth that she sniffed delicately. Harry caught the scent of her mate from the cloth and quickly backed up as she realized this was her escort. The Arrancar looked at her then opened a portal as he said "Are you coming, Panther-san?"

Harry nodded and walked over to his side as they headed into the portal…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: ok I know I shouldn't be doing a new story but this Rewrite of Werecat Lovers wouldn't leave me alone. I've been looking for a good Werecat fanfic but haven't found any I like! So I decide to write one! The pairing is Aizen and FemHarry with a bit of a twist! Hit it Kon!

KON: Amalthea does not own harry potter or bleach! All she owns is female Harry, the twins and the Werecat forms! Vote in her poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories please! We are also looking for art work of the stories! (Harry is 17 going on 18 in the story)

Ch.2

Harry padded alongside the hollow her mate had sent and then noticed a light up ahead at the end of the portal; she sighed happily and picked up her pace as they came out in a large meeting room. Aizen who was alone in the room, smiled in relief at seeing his mate but that quickly turned to confusion as he realized she was still a panther. He walked over as he dismissed the Arrancar that escorted her and then knelt in front of her, he gently massaged Harry's ears causing a loud purr and she gently head butted him. He then noticed her swollen belly and put two and two together as his eyes widened comically.

Harry watched in amusement at his reaction then nuzzled him as she gently took his hand and tried to place it on her side, Aizen understood and gently laid a cool hand on her side just as the babies kicked. The look on Aizen's face had her purring when she suddenly felt a lot of pain in her stomach causing to her to hiss, Aizen asked what was wrong and she growled out "_**I think I'm going into labor**_!"

Aizen quickly ushered her into his room in the nearby hallway then closed the door, Harry panted as he dimmed the lights and helped her onto the bed. She then yowled in pain as a contraction hit and quickly began to focus on her instincts to tell her what to do; she then was startled by a loud noise causing her instincts to take over…

Aizen lay down near his mate after dealing with the arrancar that made the noise, she purred as their two cubs finally came into the world and nuzzled them happily. Aizen nuzzled his little ones as he looked at his mate happily then examined his children; his daughter was pure white with black tipped ears, paws and tail while her brother was the opposite with black fur and white tipped ears, tail and paws. Harry looked happily at their cubs when they then began to mewl hungrily, she then nudged them over to her teats where the cubs latched on and suckled hungrily for their first meal. Aizen chuckled and nuzzled his mate happily, Harry then yawned as Aizen urged her to sleep and that no one would harm them.

It was two hours later that she woke up to her cubs suckling again and looked around for her mate, she noticed him in human form just outside the door arguing with someone. She mewled for him causing him to turn and smile, she then noticed a silver haired man peeking into the room causing her to growl protectively as she wrapped her tail around her cubs. Aizen just sighed and said "I told you she wouldn't want company right now!"

Gin nodded then left while Aizen walked into the room and sat down on the bed; Harry placed her head in his lap as the small family just enjoyed the peace and quiet of the moment….

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed angrily as the instruments that he used to keep track of Potter still wouldn't work and they hadn't work since that night the girl disappeared. He briefly wondered if she had found out about her true gender and family, he quickly dismissed the thought as he made it almost impossible to break the multi layered spell keeping her in the form of a male...

Five days later...

Harry sighed as she had returned to Human form for the first time since becoming a Werecat that one night; her children had become human during the night as did she while Aizen had been working on paper work. She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her mate kiss her neck and he said softly, "Penny for your thoughts, love?"

She smiled and kissed him as she said "Just glad to be human again after so long..."

Aizen chuckled and then said softly "I have a surprise for you..."

Harry looked at him in surprise as he whistled and a familiar Snowy owl flew into the room, Harry's eyes lit up as she held out her arm for the owl to land on and said excitedly "Hedwig!"

Aizen smiled as Harry stroked her owl happily then watched as Hedwig flew to a perch she hadn't noticed in the room before. Harry kissed Aizen happily as she then said "Sousuke, thank you...you have no idea how much Hedwig means to me. She was my first present, at the age of eleven that I ever got..."

Aizen smiled softly and hugged her as he said "I still wish you would let me chew out the Dursleys for abusing you."

"They'll get theirs someday, love...Karma loves to pay it back tenfold, remember?"

"True...but I still wish to have a word with them."

Harry just giggled and kissed him when they heard the twins waking from their nap in the make shift nursery that Aizen had gotten done until a proper Nursery could be done for the twins. Harry stood up and wandered into the nursery to find Serenity awake and cooing happily when she saw her mother, her brother Sora was just waking up as Aizen walked over and gently scooped him up. They quickly got the twins changed as Gin knocked on the door and told them that the meeting was about to start. Aizen smiled at his friend and then said "Gin, thank you to both you and Ulquiorra for keeping Harry and the twins under wraps..."

Gins just laughed and said "And ruin the surprise so I can't see the looks on their faces? Not a chance!"

Gin then looked at the small family and smiled as Serenity who had dark auburn hair that nearly looked like her father's color and her mother's emerald eyes, giggled and tried reaching for him. Sora who had his mother's hair and Aizen's brown eyes, just yawned and snuggled into his daddy's warmth as Aizen began to walk towards the door. Harry smiled and followed her mate to the meeting room where there were ten people including the young man that had brought her to Los Noches. They all looked at her curiously as they hadn't seen her yet and at the children in their arms.

Tia then asked "Aizen-sama, who are these people?"

Aizen smiled and then said "My fiancée and children."

The espadas' eyes went wide at that and looked closer at the twins as they could now see the resemblance between the children and Aizen. Tia then cooed at the twins who were giggling, which surprised everyone at the display of emotion. Harry and Aizen then sat down as Aizen gently passed her their son; he then started the meeting that Harry barely paid attention to as she entertained the twins...

Meanwhile...

Isshin sighed as he looked at the only photo they had of their eldest daughter, Kaiya. She had been kidnapped right out of the hospital about 3 in the morning on August 1st, four hours after being born. His wife and he had been devastated when the police proclaimed their little girl was dead about two weeks later. He then heard Ichigo come into the house and quickly put the picture in its secret place as they had never told Ichigo and the twins about their older sister...

Meanwhile, back with Harry and Aizen...

The meeting was over and Harry was walking back to the room with the twins when two female Arrancar stepped out in front of her and then said "You don't belong here! Aizen-sama is ours!"

Harry growled angrily at the two Arrancar and told them to leave her and her family alone; the two looked at each other then started advancing on her as the one said "Aizen-sama could never love someone as ugly and skinny as you! You don't even deserve him!"

"Like you do?"

The two females caught the sarcasm in that sentence and growled angrily when Gin and Aizen suddenly appeared from around the corner just as the girls launched themselves at Harry! Aizen's instincts quickly took over and he lunged forward as a Panther to tackle the Arrancar away from his mate and children, he snarled at the two Arrancar as he clawed at them and was about to bite them when Harry yowled at him. He looked up then backed off to two Arrancar as he changed back with difficulty, he then told them as he tried to control the urge to rip them to pieces "Get out of my Sight! If you attack my mate again, you will wish you had never been reborn as a hollow in death!"

The two females then scurried off in fear as Gin gave Aizen a concerned look along with Harry, Aizen took a few deep breaths and felt his body relax and calm down. Harry smiled as she was asked if she was alright and kissed her mate gently; Aizen smiled after the kiss as Tousen then came into the hall with a worried look on his face. Aizen asked what was wrong and Tousen told him "The others just got in touch with us...Yamamoto plans to kill Ichigo Kurosaki and anyone who supports him including his family."

Aizen cursed softly and then kissed his mate as he apologized for work coming up so suddenly; she just smiled and told him that she understood as they walked back to the room. Aizen made sure she and the children were comfortable then headed off to talk to Isshin, Harry sighed then began to feed her children who were getting fussy...

Two days later...

Ichigo had adjusted somewhat to life in Los Noches after Yamamoto tried to kill him, his family and his friends in the human and soul society world, His dad though seemed to be keeping something else hidden from him and his sisters ever since he met Aizen's fiancée and children...

Isshin was in shock, he could easily see who the girl reminded him of and it hurt knowing there was a possible chance that the girl could be...his little Kaiya. He was on his way to see Aizen about her when Ichigo stepped out in front of him and said "We need to talk..."


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: ok I know I shouldn't be doing a new story but this Rewrite of Werecat Lovers wouldn't leave me alone. I've been looking for a good Werecat fanfic but haven't found any I like! So I decide to write one! The pairing is Aizen and FemHarry with a bit of a twist! Hit it Kon!

KON: Amalthea does not own harry potter or bleach! All she owns is female Harry, the twins and the Werecat forms! Vote in her poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories please! We are also looking for art work of the stories! (Harry is 17 going on 18 in the story)

Ch.3

Aizen was waiting for Isshin to see what he wanted to talk about in private; he then heard a knock on the door as he told them to come in. Isshin came in with a black eye as Aizen raised an eyebrow, he asked how Isshin got the black eye and Isshin said "Ichigo decked me for telling him that I needed to talk to you before telling him anything."

Aizen hid a smile then they got right down to business, Aizen was in shock as Isshin explained why he wanted to talk to Aizen alone and said "Isshin, are you sure about this? Harry was raised by her parents who were named Lily and James Potter until she was a year old, she was then sent to the Dursleys…who abused her quite badly."

"Wait, Lily and James? That's…not possible! Lily had a little boy the same night around the same time that Kaiya was born…"

Aizen looked shocked and said, "You knew her parents?"

"Lily was Masaki's cousin through their mothers…this doesn't make sense. Why would Lily and James lie about having a daughter?"

Isshin looked confused until Aizen said "Harry mentioned overhearing something Dumbledore said before she left the school about the truth and that her parents weren't who everyone assumed to be."

Isshin started to look thoughtful as he said softly, "Could Dumbledore behind everything that happened? What if Kaiya really is Harry because Dumbledore tricked all of us by kidnapping her and placing her with the Potters?"

Aizen looked angry as he realized what Isshin was saying and said "Isshin, London is about 8-9 hours behind Japan. What you're saying makes more sense than it should, are you sure you want the blood test done just in case she isn't Kaiya?"

Isshin nodded as Harry then came in with a cup of tea and kissed her mate as she placed the cup down for him, Aizen softly smiled and gently tugged her into his lap as he asked "Harry…did any of your godfathers mention anything about you being adopted as a child?"

Harry looked surprised and then thought about it as she softly said "Sirius did mention something before he died, about Dumbledore having to do something in Japan when mom went into labor with me…"

Harry looked at her mate and softly asked "Is there…something I should know, Sousuke?"

Aizen sighed and explained everything about what he and Isshin had been talking about, Harry listened with wide eyes at what he was saying then she gently looked at Isshin and said "I'll do the blood test, if I actually have real family that I can get along with then…I want to know them."

Isshin watched the young couple as Harry placed her head against Aizen's chest; he smiled softly as Aizen then asked Isshin to leave them for a bit so they could talk…

The next day…

Isshin was nervous as his and Harry's blood was drawn for the blood test, He watched as Szayel quickly got the results and brought them over with a smile. They both looked at the results and Harry growled out "Dumbledore has a LOT to answer for!"

Isshin was now pissed off as he stared at the results that told him that Harry was his daughter, he growled and then said "Why would he take you? What was it about you that made you so special to him?"

"All I know is that there was some stupid prophecy made that all the sheep in England believe except for the marauder's court…"

Isshin then sighed and said "Ichigo and Karin are going to kill me for keeping your existence a secret…"

Two hours later…

Aizen just about killed himself laughing at seeing Isshin get the crap beaten out of him by the least unsuspecting person, Ichigo and Karin were in shock as Yuzu finished pounding her father and she then tore into him verbally as they all watched. Harry then walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder which caused the preteen to calm down and latch on to her as she started crying…

(Harry will be known as Kaiya from now on…)

Two hours later…

Yuzu had cried herself to sleep in Kaiya's arms after Kaiya had told them what kind of life she had had at their insisting, Karin and Ichigo were all for making the Dursleys and Dumbledore suffer while Isshin was red in rage. Kaiya quickly soothed their tempers when her brother asked "How did you and Aizen meet anyways?"

Kaiya blushed then explained her story and showed them her Panther form causing Ichigo to rub her ears gently as he admired her animal form, she then heard a sleepy cry from the nursery that was finally finished and changed back to human as she went to see her children. Ichigo followed as Kaiya gently picked up Sora and gently cradled him as she walked over to the change table, he stood in the doorway as his older sister changed his nephew's diaper. Ichigo was still trying to wrap his head around having an older sister when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He looked over as Kaiya raised a finger to her lips and motioned to the sitting room, he nodded and tiptoed after her as Sora went back to sleep.

They had just sat down when Aizen entered the room with a soft sigh and rubbing his temples, Kaiya stood and asked softly "What's wrong, love? You look stressed…"

"Grimmjow was a little too loud in the meeting along with Barraggan and Yammy…"

Kaiya winced as their senses tend to get stronger the closer it got to the full moon in the human world, she gently led him to the couch as Ichigo moved over to an arm chair so Aizen could lay down. He sighed as Kaiya got him to rest his head in her lap and slowly felt the tension leaving his body, Kaiya smiled at him lovingly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair causing Sousuke to relax even further. Kaiya then giggled as he relaxed a little too much and wound up transforming into his white panther form with a loud resonating purr. Ichigo smiled at the large panther as he rolled onto his stomach while he purred and nuzzled his mate's hand for more, Ichigo then excused himself to help put the twins in bed as him and their dad picked the sleeping Twins.

After they had left, Kaiya smiled as she hugged her mate's neck and said "Feel better?"

Aizen just purred and laid his front half in her lap as Kaiya smiled and began petting him again, Aizen sighed happily as he closed his eyes in delight at the petting when they heard their children crying. Kaiya knew that cry and sighed as Aizen sat up and changed back, she then walked into the nursery with a soft smile at seeing their children and she gently picked them up to feed them. Aizen watched her with a smile then walked over and gave her a kiss, Kaiya smiled up at him as he said "I love you so much…"

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore cursed as he tried yet again to find his Pawn, he then noticed a hell butterfly and quickly listened to it causing him to literally scream in rage. He then grabbed a book off the shelf and began flipping through it to find a forbidden ritual that would tell him where "Harry" was…

Meanwhile back with Kaiya and the others, two weeks later…

Kaiya hummed happily as she put the twins in the playpen that was in the sitting room when Aizen came in from a meeting, Kaiya smiled at her mate when she suddenly felt drained of energy and fainted into his arms. Aizen was worried sick as he caught his mate and tried to wake her up, Kaiya didn't respond causing him to worry even more as he continued to call her name gently.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore smirked as the ritual began to work but didn't notice the spirit like Black Panther watching him with slight fear in her eyes, Dumbledore cackled evilly as he now knew where his pawn was as the panther looked worried and felt herself fading as the ritual ended. Kaiya woke with a start and almost hit Aizen in the head as he leaned in to check on her, He took one look and asked what was wrong as she explained what she had seen. Aizen snarled angrily and hugged her as he said "I won't let him get you or the children!"

Kaiya looked up at him and gave him a kiss as he hugged her again, she then realized she was in their bed and smiled as Aizen told her to take it easy for a bit and he would look after the children until it was their meal time. She smiled and thanked him as she lay back down to take a small nap…


End file.
